This invention relates to hand launchers for clay pigeons, and more particularly to a single piece hand launcher which may be more easily manufactured and is less expensive than prior art hand launchers. The hand launcher of the present invention is also more durable, more versatile, and easier to use.
Although the prior art shows many examples of hand launchers for clay pigeons, only a few are presently on the market. The vast majority, although perhaps appearing reasonable on paper, have apparently failed to survive.
Almost all such devices have in common a means for holding the pigeon until a sufficient propelling force has been developed, and then releasing the pigeon while frictionally retarding it along one side to give it a spin as it is ejected from the launcher. Unfortunately, while the concept is simple, putting it into practice has been otherwise. Many of these devices are surprisingly complicated, having springs, triggers, latches, moving arms, pivot points, etc. Even those with relatively simple forms and few moving parts prove, upon further analysis, to have complicated structures which require time, care, and skill in their fabrication. The majority of prior art devices are also limited to launching either by the right hand or the left, but not both.
A need thus remains for an inexpensive, durable, uncomplicated, and versatile hand launcher for clay pigeons which combines the virtues of prior art hand launchers while avoiding their vices.